Mau Loa
by ilse23
Summary: A one shot sequel to A hui hou kakou. Catherine and Steve's wedding day.


**A/N: A one shot sequel to **A hui hou kakou**. Steve and Catherine's wedding day. I decided to go with a traditional Hawaiian wedding. I'm not Hawaiian so i don't know aobut the Hawaiian culture. I looked up the Hawaiian wedding ceremony on internet. I hope i did it right. Sorry if i made any mistakes.**

**Hope you enjoy this story.**

**I do not own Hawaii five-0 or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Catherine had been dreaming about this day for her entire life and today it was that day. She was getting married. And not just to any man. She was getting married to Steve McGarrett, the love of her life. She had been so happy when he finally said those three words. At that moment she wanted to jump on a plane back to Hawaii but she couldn't, she had to find Najib first. She didn't know what was waiting for her when she got back to Hawaii after being away for more than a year. The last thing she had expected was for Steve to ask her to marry him. But she was so happy that he did. There was nothing she wanted more. She had dreamt about this day a couple of times since she and Steve had gotten really serious.<p>

Today was for sure the happiest day in her life. Catherine stretched herself as she turned off her alarm clock. It was already a beautiful summer day in Hawaii. The sun was shining through the windows. She had stayed with Mary that night. Mary was her maid of honor, Kono her bridesmaid and Grace was the flower girl. Steve of course had asked Danny to be his best man.

Catherine got out of the bed and opened the window, the lovely ocean breeze blowing into the room. It was truly a beautiful day to get married. She walked to the closet and took a look at the dress hanging there. It was really the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She looked so beautiful in it. She hoped Steve would think that too.

There was a knock on the door, shocking Catherine out of her thoughts.

"Come in," Catherine called.

Mary walked in with breakfast. "Good morning."

"Good morning, thank you."

"Are you ready for today?"

"Yes more than ready. I can't wait to get married."

"I can see that. You're totally glowing."

"I'm so happy right now."

"Are you gonna tell Steve tonight?"

"Yes I am. Please don't say anything to him today."

"I promise. I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks."

Catherine ate her breakfast and got into a bubble bath. She packed up everything she needed and with Mary, Grace and Kono she left for the wedding venue.

They were getting married at Loulu Palm Estate, on the north shore of Oahu. It was so beautiful. It had a private beach with big grounds. Steve wasn't there yet when they pulled up so Catherine went inside to get ready.

10 minutes after Catherine Steve arrived too. He went to the dressing room to get changed.

"Are you ready?" Danny asked Steve.

"Yeah, I am. I'm a little nervous though."

"That's perfectly normal Steve. I was too when I married Rachel. I know you and Catherine are meant to be together. I can see that."

"Thanks Danny. I love her, I really do. I can't wait to get married to her."

Catherine was just putting the finished touches to her make-up when her dad walked in.

"You look beautiful Catherine."

"Thank you dad. I'm so happy right now."

"I can see that. I know I first had my doubts about Steve but I can see that he is a very good man and that he loves you very much."

"And I love him. I'm really happy with him."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I'm really happy with Steve dad, he's good to me."

"I know. You ready to go?"

"Yes I am."

The chairs were decorated with yellow and white flowers. At the end of the aisle stood a beautiful beach gazebo with yellow followers and it was decorated with white sheets on top of it and around the poles. The background was the beautiful beach and ocean.

As the guests arrived there was ukulele music playing in the background. Once all the guests were seated the local minister walked to the front with Steve while the minister was singing and chant. Steve was in white with a red sash around his waist. Once Steve and the minister were at the front Steve's and Catherine's mother walked to the front. Doris was escorted by Aunt Deb, who was still fit enough to make it to Steve's wedding. Catherine's mother was escorted by her son.

Steve stood at the front, anxiously waiting to see Catherine walking down the aisle. Next came Grace walking down the aisle while throwing flowers. Next came Kamekona, who was the ring bearer. After Kamekona Danny walked down the aisle and took his spot next to Steve. After Danny it was time for the bridesmaids. Kono came first followed by Mary. Both were wearing a white Hawaiian dress with yellow flowers. Once they had taken their spots upfront the ukulele music stopped and the man playing the ukulele now blew on a conch shell. Once Catherine heard the music she came out with her dad. Catherine was wearing a white wedding dress. It was crafted in lengths of floaty, white on white Hawaiian fabric. It had a shirred bodice with front ruffle drape and spaghetti straps. In her hair Catherine was wearing a crown of yellow and white flowers.

It took Steve's breath away when he saw Catherine walking down the aisle. Catherine's father handed her over to Steve once they'd reached the end of the aisle. Catherine placed a maile lei around Steve's neck and Steve placed a pikake lei around Catherine's neck.

Once that was done Drosi presented a lei to Catherine and Catherine's mother presented a lei to Steve. Catherine gave a lei to Doris and Steve gave one to Catherine's mother and father as well as to their bridesmaids, groomsman, flower girl and ring bearer. All the guests had gotten one when they arrived.

Catherine and Steve took their spots underneath the gazebo in the circle of fragrant tropical blossoms and the minister began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the minister started and then read a love poem in Hawaiian.

Once the poem had ended there was soft music on the ukulele and slack-key guitar. The melody of Ke Kali Nei Au(Waiting for thee) was played, this was the traditional Hawaiian wedding song, as hula dancers danced on the song. The minister began the introduction to the vows.

"Steve, you may recite your vows please."

Steve took Catherine hands in his.

"Catherine, from the moment I saw you I knew you were the one for me. I loved you right from the start, I was stupid enough not to tell you right away how much I loved you. In those 8 years we've been together I should have said it more than once. I'm so happy right now to become your husband and to start our future together. We've been through a lot together and we came out stronger. I promise to love, respect and honor you as my wife, my soulmate Aloha au la 'oe, mau loa."

Catherine got a bit teary eyed as Steve spoke to her.

"Catherine, you may recite your vows please."

Catherine took a deep breath. "Steve, I've known from the start that you were the one for me. I know it wasn't always easy, with us being in different ends of the world. I'm so glad to be here with you in Hawaii now and to have this life with you. This feels like home, being here with you. I knew you loved me, even though you didn't say it. I felt you much you loved me and I feel how much you love me. I love you so much. I'm so happy to be starting our married life together. There's nothing I want more in my life. I'm sorry it took me a year to come back, but you understood why I had to do it and you waited for me, because you love me. I promise to be the best wife you deserve and to love, honor and cherish you as my husband, as your wife. Nau ko 'u aloha, mau loa."

"No kaei la, no kaeia po, a mau loa," Steve and Catherine spoke together.

"Steve, will you take Catherine to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forth, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, and will you treasure her in your heart as the special gift that she is to you, striving to do all that you can to make her to feel happy and secure, treating her with understanding, kindness and respect for all the days before you?

"I will," Steve spoke with a smile.

"Catherine, will you take Steve to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forth, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, and will you treasure him in your heart as the special gift that he is to you, striving to do all that you can to make him to feel happy and secure, treating him with understanding, kindness and respect for all the days before you?

"I will," Catherine replied with the same smile.

A koa wood bowl was dipped into the ocean a few moments before the service. A ti leaf was dipped into the water and then sprinkled over the rings three times while the minister recited a traditional chant.

"Ei-Ah Eha-No. Ka Malohia Oh-Na-Lani. Mea A-Ku A-Pau," the minister recited.

"Steve, please take this ring and place it on Catherine's finger and repeat after me."

Steve took the ring and placed it on Catherine finger. "Catherine, with this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and my devotion to you, I thee wed."

"Catherine, please take this ring and place it on Steve's finger and repeat after me."

Catherine took the ring and placed it on Steve's finger. "Steve, with this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and my devotion to you, I thee wed."

The minister gave Catherine and Steve each a vase with colored sand in it. Catherine had blue and Steve had white, representing the colors of the Navy. The minister held up a bowl and Catherine and Steve poured the sand into the bowl together.

"You two have now become one and you cannot be separated."

The minister put the bowl to the side, Steve and Catherine could take this home with them. The minister grabbed a lava rock and a ti leaf.

"The rock represents this moment and place of your marriage - made sacred by your love. Wrapped in the leaf it is an offering, prayer and blessing. It remains here on this island, on this very spot. Your rings are with you everywhere you go, a reminder of your marriage and love. The rock marks your entrance into a promised land, that of marriage, full of rich promise and unlimited potential. May the joy of your many years together far exceed even your greatest expectations."

The minister wrapped it in the leaf and put it next to the bowl with sand.

"We have had a very special honor here today to witness your love and aloha; your exchange of leis, vows, and rings. And now it is a privilege for me, as one who has been authorized to do so by the State of Hawaii, to pronounce that you are husband and wife. Would you like to seal your vows with a kiss?"

Steve and Catherine smiled at each other and kissed as everyone started clapping.

"Ho'o-na-ni ka Ma-kua mau," the minister spoke as Steve and Catherine kissed.

Happy and with big smiles on their faces Steve and Catherine walked down the aisle hand in hand. They went inside.

"We're husband and wife," Steve spoke to Catherine.

"Yes we are. I've never been happier."

"Me neither. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Steve wanted to kiss Catherine again but Catherine stopped him. "I have something to tell you Steve."

"What is it?" Steve asked, curious to know what his new wife wanted to tell him.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Steve asked with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah I am."

Steve picked her up and spun her round. He couldn't be happier right now. He had a brand new wife and she was carrying their baby.

"I love you so much Catherine."

Steve kissed Catherine deeply.

"You love it? The baby I mean."

"Of course I do honey. I'm so happy to be having a baby with you."

"Good," Catherine smiled at him as Steve kissed her again.

They were interrupted a little later when the minister and the maid of honor and best man walked in. They had to sign the wedding license. First Steve and Catherine signed and then Mary and Danny signed it. After it was signed the minister handed it over to Steve. Steve and Catherine went back outside. They placed the lava rock in a special place, where other lava rocks were from other couples who had their wedding here.

The photographer took some pictures as Steve and Catherine placed the rock. They went to the beach and poured the water from the bowl back into the ocean. They took some pictures on the beach. Mary, Kono, Danny and Grace watched as the couple took pictures. They looked truly happy together. Steve helped Catherine onto the rocks. They held hands as they looked at each other. You could see the love on their faces. Steve placed his hands on cheeks and kissed her. They walked along the beach and took some pictures with the ocean in the background. After a couple of minutes they went back to the grass and took some picture with the bridesmaids, flower girl and best man.

Steve and Catherine waited outside as the others went inside. Danny asked for the attention of everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present you Mr. and Mrs. McGarrett," Danny spoke.

Everyone clapped as Steve and Catherine walked in.

"Thank you everyone for coming today and share this beautiful day with us. We would like to invite you to come outside with us and join us in the celebrations," Steve spoke.

Everyone went outside and congratulated Steve and Catherine and handed them their presents. Danny and Mary put the presents on the gift table so Catherine and Steve could open them later.

30 minutes later the cake was brought in. It was a strawberry flavored 3 layer cake, it was decorated with Hawaiian flowers and palm trees made out of frosting. On top of the cake where a Hawaiian man and woman on a surfboard.

Steve and Catherine cut the cake together and shared the first piece together. It was truly delicious.

The wedding party was so beautiful. Catherine and Steve really enjoyed it. On Hawaiian music they danced their first dance as husband and wife. Everyone could see how much they loved each other. After a few more dances Catherine's father danced with Catherine and Doris danced with Steve.

"I'm really happy for you and Catherine Steve."

"Thank you mom. I couldn't be happier right now. I love her so much."

"Yes I can see that."

Steve danced with Catherine's mom as well and Gracie wanted a dance with Uncle Steve as well.

They sat at the tables as dinner was served. They had loco moco as dinner. It was Steve and Catherine's favorite food. As dessert they had pineapple flavored ice cream with slices of pineapple and whipped cream.

"Really Steve, pineapples?" Danny joked.

Steve smiled at him, he remembered all too well that Danny had called Hawaii, pineapple infested hellhole. "It's the fruit of Hawaii Danny."

They partied on till 2am. They had booked a place for the guests nearby. Catherine and Steve stayed at the venue. They had a beautiful honeymoon suite there. Mary, Kono, Danny and Chin had put all the presents and the bowl of sand inside. Once all the guests had left Steve and Catherine made their way over to the room. Catherine wanted to kiss Steve so bad but Steve stopped her and picked her up, bridal style. Steve carried her to the room and across the threshold. He gently placed her on the bed and lay on top of her.

"We're married now," Steve spoke to her, his voice full of love.

"I know. I'm very happy right here, right now."

"Me too. You look so beautiful."

"Just shut up and kissed me already."

Steve smirked at her and kissed her deeply. He loved her so much. He was so happy to be able to call her his wife. Steve kissed her deeply as his hands worked on the zipper of her dress. Once the zipper was down he pushed the straps down her arms. Catherine lifted her hips so Steve could take the dress off. Before going back to her Steve took his own clothes off, leaving just his boxer shorts on. Steve kissed his way down her body and stopped at her stomach. He moved his hand over it and kissed it.

"Hey little baby. Daddy loves you."

Catherine looked at her husband. She loved him so much and she was so happy to be carrying his baby. She was happy that Steve loved it too. She pulled him back up to her and kissed him deeply. Steve ran his hands over her body as his lips moved down to her neck. Steve found the spot immediately and Catherine moaned.

"Oh god Steve," Catherine moaned as Steve moved his hands over her breasts.

Catherine already felt the effects of her pregnancy. She was so turned on already. She was positive if Steve kept going she would come very soon. No sooner has the words entered her mind Steve started dry humping her. That was all it took for Catherine. She clung to Steve's body as she rode out her orgasm.

"Did you just come?" Steve asked, momentarily stopping with kissing.

"Yes, I can't help it. The pregnancy makes everything more sensitive."

Steve smirked at her and kissed her again, this time removing the final pieces of their clothing.

"You ready Cath?"

"More than ready."

Steve kissed her deeply as he moved inside of her. Their lovemaking was even better now they were married and Catherine was pregnant. They made love for hours. It was almost 6am when they were too tired. They lay tangled up in each other as they fell asleep.

It was around noon when they woke up the next day.

"Good morning my wife," Steve spoke.

"Good morning my husband," Catherine replied.

"Yesterday was just perfect."

"Yes it was. I got married to you," Catherine spoke with a smile.

Steve pulled Catherine close and kissed her.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"And I love our little baby too. I can't wait to be a family with you."

"Me neither."

…

7 months later…

"Steve!" Catherine yelled from the couch.

Steve was outside waxing his surfboard when Catherine yelled. Steve quickly got up and ran into the house.

"What's wrong Cath?"

"I think it's time."

"The baby? Oh god you're in labor."

"Don't tell me. Get me to the hospital!"

"Right yes."

Steve quickly locked up the backdoor and helped Catherine to the car. He grabbed her bag and locked the door before getting in the car himself. He drove to the hospital as fast as he could.

"It's okay honey, breath, breath, just breath honey."

"You just watch the road!"

Steve pulled up to the hospital and parked the car. He went to get a wheelchair for Catherine and rushed her upstairs.

"Catherine McGarrett for Dr. Kamano."

"Alright, if you just fill this in sir we'll get your wife settled in her room," the nurse spoke.

Steve pushed Catherine to the room and helped her in bed.

"The doctor will be right here," the nurse informed them.

Steve filled in the form as they waited for the doctor. He was done filling it in when the doctor arrived.

"I see it's time," the doctor spoke.

"Yes it is. My water broke about 20 minutes ago," Catherine replied.

"Alright, let's see how you're doing down here." Catherine lifted her legs and the doctor checked in between her legs. "You're 4 centimeters dilated right now so we'll just have to wait till you're fully dilated. Do you want anything for the pain?"

"No, I'm good right now."

"Catherine, you don't have to be brave, you can take the pain meds if you want," Steve spoke to her.

"I'm fine Steve. I can handle it."

"We can always do it later if you want. I'll be back later to check on you."

Steve sat on the bed next to Catherine. "You can do this honey."

"Finally we'll get to see our little baby."

"Yes we will."

They didn't know what they were going to have. They wanted to keep it a surprise.

6 hours later Catherine was fully dilated.

"Alright Catherine, with the next contraction I want you to push okay."

Catherine sat up on the bed and grabbed Steve's hand.

"It's okay Catherine. You can do this."

"Alright Catherine, you ready?"

"Yes I'm ready."

"Alright, you can push."

Catherine grabbed Steve's hand tightly and pushed as hard as she could.

"It's okay honey, you're doing great."

"Just shut up you!"

3 pushes later the baby's head was out.

"Alright Catherine, you're almost there." Catherine pushed 2 more times. "One more big push Catherine."

"You can do this honey, one more push. I'm right here honey, you can do this. The baby's almost out."

Catherine gave it all she got and pushed. Steve's hand was starting to hurt but he didn't care. Catherine screamed with pain as the baby came out.

"It's okay Cath, the baby is out, it's okay," Steve spoke as he put a cold cloth on her head.

Steve and Catherine looked down, anxious to see their little baby.

"Congratulations, you have a little boy."

Catherine and Steve looked at their son, the beautiful baby.

"Would you like to do the honors dad?"

Steve took the scissor and cut the umbilical cord. They doctor went to clean the baby up and check him out while the nurse delivered the placenta.

"You did great honey, I love you so much," Steve told Catherine and kissed her.

"I love you too Steve. We have a little boy."

"Yes we do. I'm very happy right now."

"Me too."

"He's perfectly healthy. Here you go mommy," the doctor spoke as she handed the little boy to Catherine.

Catherine took her boy and looked at him.

"He's so beautiful," Catherine spoke, her voice full of love.

"Yes he is."

"Hey there little guy, I'm your mommy."

"And I'm your daddy."

"Do you have a name for the little guy?"

"Yes, Kai John McGarret."

"Alright, I'll go write up his papers. Congratulations."

"Thank you doctor, for everything."

"You're welcome."

They sat there looking at their beautiful son lying in Catherine's arms. They were both so happy right now. They had a little baby boy, they were a family.

E Hoomau Maua Kealoha

* * *

><p><strong>The end. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and reviewing.<strong>

**Hawaiian translations:**

**Aloha au la 'oe, mau loa - I love you, forever.**

**Nau ko 'u aloha, mau loa - My love is yours, forever.**

**No kaei la, no kaeia po, a mau loa - From this day, from this night, forever more.**

**Ei-Ah Eha-No. Ka Malohia Oh-Na-Lani. Mea A-Ku A-Pau - May peace from above rest upon you and remain with you now and forever.**

**Ho'o-na-ni ka Ma-kua mau - I couldn't find the translations for this. This is something that is being said at the end of the wedding ceremony, it's some kind of congratulations.**

**E Hoomau Maua Kealoha - May our love last forever.**


End file.
